yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! PH - Episode 006
"Better Living Through Chemistry, Part 2" is the sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! PH story. It was first published on FIMFiction.net on June 10, 2014. Twilight has quickly turned the tables on Yurik by performing pendulum summoning, fusion summoning, synchro summoning, and xyz summoning all in the same turn. Despite Twilight's efforts, Yurik continues to hold Twilight back and take out more of her life points. However, the appearance of a new xyz monster of Twilight's might prove to be Yurik's undoing... Featured Duel Yurik Clayer vs. Twilight Sparkle Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Twilight Yurik activates the effect of "Allicorn Queen of Light," detaching 1 xyz material to place a Swords Counter on "Mechjic Platinum Cyber" ("Platinum Cyber" Swords Counter 0 → 1). Yurik activates "Allicorn Queen's" effect again, detaching an xyz material to place a Swords Counter on "Mechjic Gold Cyber" ("Gold Cyber" Swords Counter 0 → 1). All monsters with Swords Counters cannot declare an attack, and all Swords Counters are removed during Twilight's next end phase. "Mechjic Silver Cyber" attacks "Armored Unioncorn," but its effect prevents its destruction once per turn. Yurik still takes battle damage (Yurik 4000 → 3600). Turn 5: Yurik Yurik activates "Armored Unioncorn's" effect, equipping it to "Twilight Alicorn" and increasing its ATK by 600 ("Twilight Alicorn" 2500 → 3100). "Twilight Alicorn" attacks and destroys "Silver Cyber" (Twilight 3000 → 2400). Twilight activates "Silver Cyber's" effect, special summoning its the monsters attached to it when it was destroyed from the graveyard, summoning "Mechjic Nitrogen" (2400/2200) in attack position and "Mechjic Copper" (2100/2600) in defense position. Also, Twilight activates "Platinum Cyber's" effect, placing a Chemic Counter on it as a "Mechjic" monster was destroyed (Chemic Counter: 0 → 1). Yurik switches "Allicorn Queen" into defense position. Yurik sets a card. Turn 6: Twilight Twilight activates the effect of "Gold Cyber," banishing "Mechjic Helium" and "Mechjic Mercury" from her extra deck to normal summon "Mechjic Calcium" (1500/3000) without tributes. Twilight overlays her level 7 "Calcium," "Copper," and "Nitrogen" to xyz summon "Mechjic Carbon Cyber" (2200/3500) in attack position. Twilight finds an action card. Twilight activates "Carbon Cyber's" effect, detaching one xyz material from it to increase its ATK by 1000 ("Carbon Cyber" 2200 → 3200). Twilight activates the action card "Duel or Die," switching "Allicorn Queen" into attack position and forcing a monster she controls to attack it. "Carbon Cyber" attacks "Allicorn Queen." Yurik activates the action card "Avoid," which would negate the attack, but Twilight activates her face-down counter trap "Mechjic Malfunct," negating and destroying "Avoid," as she controls a Mechjic monster. "Carbon Cyber" destroys "Allicorn Queen" (Yurik 3600 → 2800). Yurik and Twilight both find an action card. Twilight activates the action card "Speedy Swap," allowing her to draw one card. Twilight sets a card. During Twilight's end phase, the Swords Counters on her monsters are removed ("Platinum Cyber" Swords Counter 1 → 0) ("Gold Cyber" Swords Counter 1 → 0). Turn 7: Yurik Yurik places "Unioncorn of Fire" in the left pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 3). "Twilight Alicorn" attacks and destroys "Platinum Cyber" (Twilight 2400 → 2300). As "Platinum Cyber" was destroyed by battle while it had a Chemic Counter, Twilight draws one card. Turn 8: Twilight Twilight activates "Gold Cyber's" effect, banishing "Platinum Cyber" from his graveyard to normal summon Mechjic Neon (2000/1400) without tributes. Twilight activates "Carbon Cyber's effect, detaching one xyz material to increase its ATK by 1000 ("Carbon Cyber" 3200 → 4200). "Carbon Cyber" attacks "Twilight Alicorn," but the effect of "Armored Unioncorn" equipped to it allows Yurik to banish it in place of "Twilight Alicorn's" destruction. Yurik still takes battle damage (Yurik 2800 → 1700) ("Twilight Alicorn" 3100 → 2500). Twilight finds an action card. "Gold Cyber" attacks "Twilight Alicorn." Yurik activates the action card "Miracle," which would prevent his monster's destruction and halve the battle damage, but Twilight activates the action card "Spell Sniper," negating and destroying "Miracle." Yurik finds an action card. Yurik activates "Twilight Alicorn's" effect, placing it on the right pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 6). Twilight activates her face-down counter trap "Swing Breaker" targeting and destroying "Twilight Alicorn." "Gold Cyber" redirects its ATK toward Yurik, but he activates his face-down "Sorcerer's Salvation," banishing "Unioncorn of Light" and "Allicorn Queen" in his graveyard to negate the attack and end the battle phase. Twilight sets a card. Turn 9: Yurik Yurik passes his turn. Turn 10: Twilight Twilight normal summons "Mechjic Radium" (1000/0) without tributes, with its effect making Twilight reduce its level by up to 4. Twilight reduces "Radium's" level by 4 ("Radium" Level: 5 → 1). Twilight activates "Carbon Cyber's effect, detaching its final xyz material to increase its ATK by 1000 ("Carbon Cyber" 4200 → 5200). While "Carbon Cyber" has no xyz materials, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Twilight tunes the level 5 "Neon" with the level 1 tuner monster "Radium" to synchro summon "Mechjic Iron Cyber" (2600/2000) in attack position. "Iron Cyber" attacks Yurik directly, but Yurik activates the effect of "Mirror Pony" from his hand, special summoning it (0/0) in defense position and destroying "Iron Cyber." "Gold Cyber" attacks and destroys "Mirror Pony." "Carbon Cyber" attacks Yurik directly, but Yurik activates his face-down "M. Brace" and chains the action card "Pinch Healer" to it, increasing his life points by 1000 (Yurik 1700 → 2700) and then halving the battle damage from "Carbon Cyber's direct attack (2700 → 100). Twilight activates her face-down continuous trap "Mechjic Reflect," having "Carbon Cyber" not be affected by Yurik's card effects. Twilight sets a card. Turn 11: Yurik Twilight activates the her face-down "Mechjic Ultimatum." If Yurik does not declare an attack this turn, he will take 1000 damage. Yurik places "Unioncorn of Water" in the right pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 4). Yurik activates "Unioncorn of Water's" effect, negating the effects of "Unioncorn of Fire" in his left pendulum zone and doubling its own pendulum scale ("Unioncorn of Water" Scale: 4 → 8). Yurik pendulum summons "Twilight Alicorn" from his extra deck (2500/2100) in attack position. With "Unioncorn of Water's" pendulum effect, Yurik gains life points equal to the total levels of his pendulum summoned pendulum monsters times 100, meaning 700 (Yurik 100 → 800). Yurik activates "Twilight Alicorn's" effect, special summoning "Unioncorn of Fire" (1600/1200) and "Unioncorn of Water" (1500/1600), both in attack position. Yurik overlays his level 4 "Unioncorn of Fire and "Unioncorn of Water" to xyz summon "Allicorn of Steam" in attack position (1900/2000). Yurik activates "Steam's" effect, detaching an xyz material to halve "Gold Cyber's" ATK ("Gold Cyber" 2800 → 1400) and increasing Twilight's life points by the same amount, but Yurik chains the quick-play spell "Sheer Scald" from his hand, having Twilight take damage instead of gaining life points from "Steam's" effect (Twilight 2300 → 900). "Twilight Alicorn" attacks and destroys "Gold Cyber" (Twilight 900 → 0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.